This invention is directed to a combination mat/tote bag which may be converted from a tote bag for carrying articles to a lounging mat which may be spread on the ground or beach surface.
When preparing to embark on a visit to the beach or other recreation area, people often bring along a tote bag or other container for carrying various items, along with a mat or other type of sheet to spread on the beach or other ground surface for sitting or reclining. Attempts have been made to provide combination carrying bags and beach mats in order to reduce the number of items to be carried since there is may be a good deal of walking involved before arriving at the final destination. An example of such combination mat/bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,810. It is desirable to have such a combination mat/bag which is lightweight and easy to convert to its intended use as a tote bag. The article should be sturdy, easy to clean and care for, and able to carry the desired quantity of items in relative comfort.
It is also desirable that the bag be easily opened up and converted to its use as a mat when the user arrives at his or her destination, and that the mat be comfortable for both sitting and reclining. Additionally, there should be a way of securely the mat to the ground in order to prevent the mat from blowing away in the wind or otherwise being disturbed. One particular method which uses anchoring pins has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,516. However, this solution is not entirely satisfactory since the pins are stored separately and must be located and secured to the mat every time they are used. They may also become separated from the mat when not in use and become lost.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a combination mat/tote bag for use at the beach or other outdoor recreation areas.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination mat/tote bag which may be easily converted between its intended uses.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a combination mat/tote bag which has means for securing the mat to the ground, which means are easy to access and not easily separated from the mat and lost.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a combination mat/tote bag which is sturdy yet easily cleaned and otherwise cared for so that it has a long life.